Let me in, Unlock the door
by give-me-tvd
Summary: "It's okay Stefan, you weren't the first, you won't be the last. Everyone just leaves and it's okay." She said with the same fake smile as she shrugged. POST before 6x11


"This is all what you're taking?" Stefan raised his eyebrows as he pointed to the little bag that Caroline put in the back of his car.

"It's not like we're staying for two weeks, I mean we'll be here by night." She said then looked up at him.

He just nodded at her, his face looking amused, surprised.

"What? You thought that I would put three bags filled with party dresses?" she titled her head and crossed her arms against her chest.

He only laughed before she continued, "I'm not that blonde." She said with cold smile and walked to the passenger seat.

Stefan was clearly amused; he couldn't help it but enjoy how he can annoy her in that way, because she didn't really _hate_ him after all. He shook his head and bit his lower lip to hide that silly grin on his face. Then he walked to the car's door. "Are we still on the hate thing here?" he asked with raised eyebrow as he opened his door and leaned on it.

She opened her mouth and shut it twice, clearly not ready for such conversation, which made his smile get wider, just a little.

"A. you should be happy that I even let you come with me, to see your _friend._ B. I've even agreed to go in your car. So give me a rest here." She said without looking at him and wandering her eyes around. Then she got in the car with a sigh.

"What? Don't tell me you don't like my car." He said with the same damn silly grin as he got in his seat. "The car is _fine_ , Stefan." She shook her head and looked at him desperately.

"You mean perfect." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and let a little laugh, then looked at him with all her power to hide the smile on her lips, "Just drive." She said and looked back at the window, her lips curving in a smile comfortably.

He smirked and started the car.

... ...

This trip, in Stefan's mind, was to find some cure for liz at first, check on Sarah, secondly. But another thing in his mind was to fix the mess with Caroline, just to get a step closer to her and take away her anger, especially that they can't walk away from each other when they're literally stuck together.

And let's just say that forgetting to fill the car with gas wasn't helping him in his plane. He needed to focus on making her open up to him, and instead they were in some gas station on the road.

And for his surprise Caroline didn't make any comment, she just leaned on the car and looked her feet, with her arms crossed and her mind clearly elsewhere.

He furrowed at her sight, but he wasn't surprised. Among all the covers Caroline used to hide under, her many ways to distract people and herself from pain, he knew that she was just so _human_ , that things hurt, just like others. He knew that she wasn't week, Caroline Forbes was probably the strongest person her ever knew. But even strong people have breaking moments, and Stefan could tell that this moment was coming soon to Caroline.

He blinked away his thoughts and walked to her.

"Hey." He said.

She looked up at him and put her smile on, her real smile. "Hey." She said back.

"So, uh… I was thinking we can take some coffee while they fill the car." He said.

She titled her head, still smiling.

"Beside, my phone is dead and I can recharge it in there."

She rolled her eyes and moved from the car side, "Who gets in a trip with half- empty tank and dead phone? I know, you." She said with a grin and walked inside the diner.

He rolled his eyes and followed her.

... ...

Caroline couldn't control her smile falling when the waitress put waffles in front of them. Especially when Stefan dig his fork in them and filled his mouth with it.

She looked away helplessly, trying to get rid of her thoughts. She closed her eyes and saw images of two men with the same face, lying in the ground, _dead_ , one with a snapped nick and the other with his heart next to him.

Finally, Stefan broke her thoughts as he spoke, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"You know that it's not working, right?" he asked and her eyebrows got furrowed. Then he continued, "Those fake smiles you give me, it won't work, I won't buy them." He said as he leaned closer.

She let out a breath, and got back in her seat, her eyes wandering around, avoiding him as she shook her head slightly.

"I thought we once agreed that you don't have to pretend with me." He said.

 _"I thought you would always stay and never leave."_ She wanted to say, but managed to hold back. And instead, while they were both caught in a deep gaze, that she wanted to break but couldn't, she said, "Many things had changed, Stefan." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He didn't speak for a second; just let his eyes dive deep to hers, as they shone in the sunlight. "We can change them back." He said in a low voice.

"Caroline, I'm sorry… that I left, but…" he said and she didn't let him continue, she knew what was next, he'd say that he's here now, and she didn't want to hear that, she wanted to be ready for him leaving again, in any second.

"It's okay Stefan, you weren't the first, you won't be the last, everyone just leaves and it's okay." She said with the same fake smile as she shrugged. "I should get used to it. It's not your fault that I'm a needy person."

"Caroline, you're not needy." He said desperately, "You just give all of yourself to the people you… _care_ about."

"Something I need to change." She said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"No, no, that's something you're supposed to be proud of." He said and she scoffed, but he continued, "Caroline, you should be proud of yourself, you're good, you're strong, you're kind, selfless, caring…" he paused then as he realized how fast he was talking, and maybe that look on Caroline's face took him, her brows furrowed and her mouth slight open. "You're passionate." He paused again as his eyes wanders on her, "There is _nothing_ you should change."

Her lips stood still in that smile she had as he started talking, although her eyes were lost, in his words, in _him_. She swallowed hard and put her hair behind her ear, she looked down and grabbed her bag and phone, "Come on, we should go." She said and in a second she was out of the diner.

And he thought they couldn't walk away from each other.

... ...

There was silent in the car as they both listened to some Pink Floyd's song on the radio. She got her eyes on the road as she insisted on driving, being bored and all, as she said.

He opened his phone and found a message from Damon, he put it on speaker and before Damon's voice came out, Caroline left her comment, "Someone's taking lessons on how to listen to messages, impressive!" she said with a smirk.

He opened his mouth to talk but Damon's voice came in. "Brother, answer your phone, Kai took Elena." At that they both looked at each other in surprise. Stefan called Damon back. And instead of Damon, there was Alaric in the other end of the phone.

"Stefan." He said.

"Alaric, what happened? Where is Damon?"

"Kai called today and said he got Elena, Damon is out looking for them."

There was silent between the three, then Alaric broke it, "Listen, we'll figure it out. You finish what you're doing, okay?"

Stefan sighed then said Okay.

"Send my best to Caroline."

"Sure." Stefan said. Looking at her while she focused on the road.

"You can leave me at the campus and go back to Mystic Falls." She said, still looking at the road.

"No, we'll finish what we came for, and get back together." He said as he looked at his phone, he could see her looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Fine." She said.

... ...

"We're here." Stefan said as she stopped the car in the campus.

"We're here." She said as she looked around then looked back at him, "Okay, so I'll go to meet this doctor, and you'll go to see your _friend_." She said with a smile and he scoffed, "You really think I don't have any friends?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No offence, Stefan, but it's kind of hard to believe." She said with a grin.

"Well, why don't you come by when you finish? We can meet in the gallery where she uh, puts her art." He said, still smiling.

"She's an artist? Cool." She said and they both laughed. "Okay, I'll see you there."

They both separated.

... ...

When Stefan entered the gallery, he walked to the place where people were gathering. He saw a young beautiful girl, talking to the group and smiling, she was so beautiful, so happy, so _human_. Something that made Stefan smile, he was proud of what he'd done.

"Beautiful, huh?"

Stefan turned around and saw Enzo standing next to him, his eyes on Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked with furrowed brows.

"Ugh, not the broody face. I'm just looking for some art to put on my living room." Enzo smirked while Stefan's hand turned to a fist.

"Although I noticed something weird. You see, the girl over there called Sarah." Enzo said while he turned to face Stefan, "Reminds me of Sarah Salvatore, I mean Monique."

"What do you want, Enzo?" Stefan asked calmly.

"You're hiding Secrets, I don't like secrets." Enzo said, as his face turned serious.

"Fine, she is Zach Salvatore daughter, which makes her my great niece. That's my big Secret." Stefan said with a cold smile as he shrugged.

"Why are you so intent on keeping it?" Enzo asked and took a step closer.

"And why are you so intent on knowing it?" Stefan also took a step.

"Call me old fashion, but I disapprove on secrets between brothers."

"Listen, Enzo, you might think you know Damon more than I do, but you don't. Through the years, Damon hurt people because of his pain. Even if I forgive him, even if he changes, there is no guarantee that he won't do such mistakes again. And I'm not willing to let him hurt our only family."

Enzo remained silent, he looked at Sarah again, then back to Stefan. He clenched his jaw and Stefan smiled.

"well," Enzo said and sighed, "I don't know about you, but I'm interested to talk with this lady, shall we." He then walked towards her and Stefan followed him, "Enzo." Stefan said and shook his head.

"COME ON." Enzo said with such excitement in his eyes.

... ...

When Caroline came, Stefan was leaning on some table and looking at Enzo and Sarah from a distant. They were laughing, probably about something silly Enzo said.

Caroline walked to Stefan, her eyes on Enzo.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

Stefan sighed before he talked, "Keeping his promise, to destroy every inch of happiness in my life." Stefan scoffed.

"What?" Caroline almost shouted.

"Yeah, Matt told me something about Enzo's mission to, uh… destroy my life." Stefan said with a smile as he turned to face her.

"Well, someone needs to stop him." She said as she started walking to him, but Stefan held her wrist. "Caroline, forget it." he said. Caroline looked at their hands, then back to him.

She swallowed hard, then smiled and stood next to him.

"What happened with you?" he asked her.

"I saw the doctor, at first he said he didn't know anything, but in the end he said some stuff, anyway, he had some appointment so I'll meet him after an hour or so." She said. Stefan only nodded.

"Stefan." Enzo called, and they both looked quickly at him. "Come here, please." He said.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other before they walked to them. They both stood in silent, till Enzo spoke, "Oh, Caroline, you're here." He said with a grin and Caroline gave him a cold smile.

"Meet my new friend here, Sarah." He said and she smiled at both of them. Stefan's eyes were smiling widely, Caroline smiled when she noticed.

"Sarah, these are my friends, Caroline and Stefan." Enzo, said.

"Hi." She said as she shook hands with them.

"Enzo, can I have a minute?" Caroline said as she pulled him from the arm and took him to another table. Stefan smiled shyly at Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

"listen, gorgeous…" he said but Caroline cut him as she took a step closer to him.

"Don't 'Gorgeous' me. I don't know what's wrong with you, but whatever it's, knock it off. And what are you doing with this girl?"

"Girl? Oh, I see." Enzo said with the same damn smirk, "Your Stefan didn't tell you about her, this, gorgeous, is Stefan's friend."

Caroline's eyebrows got furrowed.

"And her name happens to be Sarah Salvatore, Zach's daughter."

At that Caroline looked back at Sarah, she and Stefan were talking.

"Sounds like Stefan has a lot of secrets." Enzo said from behind Caroline.

She shook her head slightly as she looked at Stefan, then looked back at Enzo.

"Listen, I get that you have some problems with Stefan, but you need to get over it, leave her alone, leave him alone." Caroline said calmly.

"I just told you that your friend has some _niece_ , and he has been hiding it, and you don't care. Are you really into him that much." Enzo titled his head.

"Hey." Caroline said angrily but in a low voice, she didn't want to grab their attention.

"Don't mix things together. He has a secret, so what? Everyone has a secret, you must have some secret here or there. And before you go on a mission to destroy someone's life, maybe you should know them better, because you don't know Stefan, At all." she said, still angry.

"but you do?" Enzo scoffed, "What do you know about Stefan, Caroline?"

"I know him enough to tell you that he doesn't deserve this." Caroline took a step closer, anger filling her. However, she managed to keep her voice low. "Stefan is a good person, he might have some major problems in grieving, but he's _GOOD_. You wasn't there when he saved my life, or when he gave his freedom to Klaus to save his brother, or when he saved Elena or Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy. Believe it or not, If Stefan didn't stop Damon that night, I'd be dead right now." Caroline took a deep breath, closed her eyes and continued, "Stefan is probably the best person I've ever met, at least he doesn't want to ruin someone's life. Please, just… leave him alone." She said lastly, all of her words coming in a low voice.

Enzo only nodded with a smile, then walked back to them. Caroline took a deep breathe and walked outside.

... ...

She was walking in the woods; it was nothing like Mystic Falls' woods. It was more like a park actually.

"After all these years, you still walk alone in the woods." Stefan said from behind. Caroline turned around and smiled at him.

"We should learn from the history I mean." He said as he was already next to her. She only laughed and they both started walking.

"I, uh… I wanted to thank you, for uh, what you said there, to Enzo." Stefan said and Caroline looked down with a shy smile, "You heard that?" She asked.

"Of course I did, I'm a vampire, I hear everything." Stefan said with a grin.

Caroline laughed and stopped walking, "Well, don't flatter yourself, I've added some words just to make him back off." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it worked, Enzo… just said _sorry_ to me." Stefan said.

"No, you're kidding, right? Wow." Caroline laughed happily.

They both didn't talk for a moments, just smiling and looking at their feet. Then Caroline spoke, "Well, I uh, I wanted to thank you too." She said in a low voice, clearly shy.

Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise, maybe amusement.

"me? For what?" Stefan asked, looking at her eyes which were looking at her feet.

"Well, you're here, I guess that's enough." Caroline said, still smiling.

"wait, so you forgive me?" Stefan asked in excitement, his smile getting really wide.

Caroline stayed silent, her eyes got lost in his smile, and then she took a step closer, slowly. Stefan's smile didn't change, maybe got bigger. She got on her tiptoes. And then, she kissed him on the cheek, she stayed there for a moment, before pulling away.

It was the most, shy, tender and beautiful kiss Stefan had felt, it was only on the cheek, and it made his stomach turn up down.

"yeah." She said as she pulled away.

... ...

Stefan got out from the car and ran to Caroline, he was waiting outside as she talked with the doctor. When he saw her like that, he felt like the world was crashing down, she wasn't crying or breaking things around. She just walked slowly with her arms around her, as if she was trying to hold herself from falling apart. Her eyes were red, filled with tears that threaten to fall, she shook her head nervously, telling him that it didn't work.

He stopped in his place for a second, then hugged her quickly. she held on to his shoulders tightly, her face pressed to his chest as she let the tears full.

"There is no cure, Stefan. I tried everything, I even told him that I was a vampire. But it didn't work, he can't help her, nobody can." She said between her sobs.

Her voice broke him, he felt like everything went dark suddenly, they both fell to the ground, and he only hugged her closer.

"I can't lose her too, Stefan" she said.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry." He said, and he hated himself for his weakness, he should be strong for her, but how could he when his sober sponsor is _falling_ apart.

"I'm right here, okay? I promise you, I'll never leave you again, no matter what. I'll always be here." He said, his voice low and deep.

She pulled away from him, just few inches so she can see his face. For a second, she just looked at him, her eyes soaked with tears. He wiped her tears slowly with his thumb, then cupped her face with his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned to his touch, there was a shaky breath coming out from her mouth.

"I was just trying to hate you, but you don't deserve that." She said slowly. He smiled slightly.

"Stefan…" she said in a whisper, her eyes still closed, "You're my _best friend_."

After that, her lips curved into a smile, _sad and pity_.

And Stefan, oh, Stefan. He suddenly felt his heart racing, his face fell, and his smile disappeared, his eyebrows got furrowed. He caught himself suddenly, then he faked a smile, sad and pity.

They sat like that for a while, then they both got in the car, and drove silently to Mystic Falls.

... ...

Stefan stopped the car in front of Caroline's house.

"So what are you gonna do now?" he asked her, looking at her face as she looked up to him.

"Uh, I'll get some shower, probably take some sleep, then I'll go to mom at the morning." She said with a smile.

Stefan nodded, "Okay, I'll be here at 10 maybe."

"Stefan, you don't have to." She said with closed eyes.

"No, I want to." He smiled at her. Then she nodded and opened the door, and just before she put her foot out of the car, he stopped her.

"Caroline." He said and she turned around, "since we're opening up to each other, I uh, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry that I didn't… listen to your messages, you know, when I left."

she got lost in his gaze for a while, then blinked quickly, "oh, forget it!" You did me a favor actually; I've said many stupid things in those messages." he nodded slowly and watched her getting out of the car, his eyes didn't leave her till she got inside.

He titled his head and let himself remember, he was sitting on his chair, glass of bear in one of his hands, and the other holding the phone. his fingers hesitated for a second but then he opened the message. and he heard her voice.

"hey. so, I'm in my new flat right now, well, it will be mine as soon as I sign those papers and all."

his eyebrows furrowed, her voice was clearly drunk. and there were sniffles between her words.

"I would give you the daily report as usual, but my head is kinda dizzy… and I'm not even sure if you're listening."

her voice wan't even funny, there were no drunk laughs or any jokes, she was serious, sad.

there were moments of silence, just sighs leaving her mouth. and then she spoke. "I just need to know why Stefan. why did you leave? why didn't you tell me? I can help you know…" and she let a little tiny laugh in the end, and she went again, "you don't get it, you weren't supposed to leave, not now, not after you just came back from the dead! YOU DIED STEFAN, and I sat next to your body, waiting for YOU to wake up, and when you did… you left! that's just wrong… it hurts."

He wiped that one tear that fell, his eyes not leaving the phone, wishing he could see her, hug her, but he couldn't.

"Just… Just come back." she said, and after few seconds the message was over. and it's then when he made his choice, that this was it, no more listening to Caroline's messages.

... ...


End file.
